


稻草与蔬菜

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: 一个童话故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	稻草与蔬菜

六道是一位勤劳的农夫，他有一片很大很大的田地。

他的田里中了许许多多的蔬菜。

他的农田太大了，虽然他养了许多只宠物，但是他和宠物们还是看管不过来。

于是，六道在田里束了好几个稻草人。

“喂——你好——”

被摆上了岗位，树立在莴苣田中的稻草人某天听到了向他打招呼的声音。

他用力地向四周看看，却没有发现嘲笑他的乌鸦，或是其他麻雀啦蚂蚁啦之类的身影。

那么，这个声音是从哪里来的呢？

他思索着，静静地等待那个声音再次对他说话。

“喂——我就在你身后啦！”

那个充满活力的声音再次响起。

“……诶？你不能到我面前来吗？”

一个沉稳的男声响起，稻草人被吓了一跳，那应该是他自己的声音，但是从前他还从来没有成功开口说过话呢！

或许有什么不同了，他想。

“我是长在田地里的，当然不能走啦！”那个年轻的声音说道

长在地里……所以现在是一颗蔬菜在和我说话吗？

他这么想着，语气中露出了难得的好奇，“还是第一次听到长在地里的说话，那么，你是什么样子的？和我面前的一样有着长长的杆子和大大的叶子的吗？”

啊那个……”对方的声音中带上了失落，“我没有长长的杆子，叶子也没有那么多……他们都嘲笑我……”

“那不是也挺不错吗？”稻草人似乎为了安慰对方，急急忙忙地说道，“至少这样就不容易被吃掉了呀！而且下雨的时候也能少淋一些雨了……”

稻草人最讨厌下雨了，每次下雨他都觉得自己快要被吹倒，或是被淋得散架了。

但是对于蔬菜们来说，浇水晒太阳和淋雨是最开心的事情了。

于是那个声音感觉快要哭出来了一般，“就连雨都淋不太到，所以他们都嘲笑我，说我总是脏兮兮的叶子上黏着土，叫我带土。再说……我们生来不就是用来吃的吗？ 如果不被吃的话，不就没有意义了吗？” 

一阵沉默。

然后，那个声音又重新响起，“不说我了……说起来，你叫什么呢？不会就是稻草人吧？”

“我没有名字……你叫我稻草人就好了，反正这里也不会有第二个了吧。” 

“卡卡西，卡住的卡，西边的西吗？你还真是一点没有取名艺术。。” 

“不，那只是……”被叫做卡卡西的稻草人停顿了一下，然后似乎放弃了，“啊，就当是那样吧。”

“什么叫就当是那样啦笨蛋卡卡西！”

“是~是~那会和笨蛋说话的带土你是……？”

“哼！我当然是很聪明的了！要知道虽然我没有长长的杆子，但怎么说我都是聪明的莴苣呀！”

“还真没见过矮的莴苣呢……”卡卡西自言自语。

“……你！”

于是他们两个就这么度过了一天又一天，卡卡西给带土说他自己与乌鸦们斗智斗勇的故事，而带土则带来了其他兄弟们从远方听来的有趣故事。

但是，时间不会因谁而变慢。

于是，秋天到来了，而地里的蔬菜们也到了全部离开的时候。

可却带土被留下了。

他的声音已变得低沉沙哑，“卡卡西。”他说，“你说的没错，果然我不是莴苣啊，哈、哈。”

卡卡西回想起了那年轻人在摘菜时的惊讶，“咦，这里怎么会有一棵生菜？”

而另一个说：“阿修罗，你看都烂了这么多，还被虫咬过，就丢在那吧。”

“丢着当肥料？但是哥哥不觉得很神奇吗？在莴苣田里会有一棵生菜什么的……”

“闭嘴干活。”

于是那两人走远，而他也终于见到了带土。

他就那么躺在卡卡西的面前，叶子蔫黄，还有着几个蛀洞。

“带土……”卡卡西轻声呼唤，“就算你不是莴苣，也很聪明，一点也不笨。”

“这样吗，那还真是 不错啊……”带土用叹息般的语调说出了这句话，然后再无声息。

冬去春来，稻草人依然屹立，而获得了许多养分的菜地，将开始新一轮的播种。


End file.
